Breathe In My Tears
by Cygrus
Summary: Belarus just wants her brother to understand her. That's all she ever wanted.  Fail summary is fail. Done as a request for a friend.


**My friends are difficult beings. Ugh.**

**MY Russia, otherwise known as Joy, requested I write her some Russia/Belarus. And boy, was it a pain in the arse to think of something. Whatever. I just ended up following the angst of this couple, as many others do.**

**FML**

**Anyways, I looked up prompts for inspiration, and got one called "Breath", hence the title. But, dammit, I hate titles. So excuse the cheese.  
><strong>

**BUT, she fell asleep right before I started writing, so she hasn't read it yet. **

**For this, she deserves to have a mustache drawn on her face. So, I will do this.**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Brother...you're so beautiful when you sleep," Belarus whispered, placing a hand on her older brother's knee. "I wish I could see you like this for the rest of eternity."<p>

Russia slept sitting up on his couch, his head lolling off to the side. Belarus lifted a hand to touch his face, her blond hair falling around her face and brushing his, causing him to scrunch his nose a tiny bit since it tickled. Her expressions softened.

She loved her brother. She really did. But he didn't understand. In her eyes, no one understood her affections. No one understood her.

She got on her knees, laying her head in his lap and closing her eyes, breathing in the smell of him. Her hands tightened on his pant legs. She closed her eyes tightly. Her chest hurt. Her eyes burned.

She felt alone. Even Russia's presence didn't help this woman.

"Brother...please understand how I feel," she whispered. A gentle, cold breeze flew in through the open window. She shivered, despite being used to this freezing temperature. "Brother, I want to belong to you. I want you to belong to me. I will never stop. I-" She silenced herself when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Her breathing halted for a few moments.

"Mr. Russia, I brought you some tea!" Lithuania called from outside the room. Belarus stood quickly and made her way over, opening the door and exiting it, closing it behind her gently. "Ah! Bela, I didn't know you were in there!" Lithuania chimed cheerfully. She turned to him, staring daggers at the man. He smiled at her, completely oblivious to the venom in her eyes.

"What do you want with Brother?" she questioned, guarding the door to Russia's room. Lithuania showed her the platter, explaining he brought tea for her brother. She grabbed the plate from his hands. "I will bring it to him. Now leave," she ordered. Lithuania blinked, then smiled at her once again.

"Alright, Bela. It was nice seeing you today," he told her, turning to go back down the hallway. She watched him leave, making sure he actually did. Once positive the nuisance was gone, she re-entered Russia's room. It was dreadfully cold in the space, so she set the platter down on a side table then went and closed the window and curtains. The room dimmed when she did so. Satisfied, she went back to her brother, taking his large hand in her delicate one.

"Brother, I made the room warmer, just how you like it," she whispered to him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Her chest began to ache again. She clutched it, grasping her brother's hand tighter. "This is the only time I can talk to you, Brother. Any other time, you would hide and tell me to go away. Brother, I just want you to understand my feelings...!" She dropped to her knees, her head resting on Russia's knees. She closed her eyes tightly once more, single tears squeezing their way out. Her throat ached horribly. "You like everyone so much more than I. Why, Brother? Why do you despise me?" she gasped out.

She stayed like this for a long while before standing and letting go of his hand, gently setting it on his leg. She poured him a cup of tea for when he woke up. She noted there was still a slight chill in the room, so she grabbed an extra blanket from his bed and tossed it over him, making sure he was snug. Once done, she backed away from the man, watching him silently. She lifted a hand, touching his cheek once more. She leaned over him, breathing on his skin. Russia smiled slightly in his sleep from whatever dream he was having. Belarus smiled at this. A very small smile, but it was there. It was a rare occurance to see him smile when it was only them two. She brushed her lips over his skin, whispering an "I love you" into his ear. One single tear came from her eye and fell onto his cheek, but she hurried away too quickly to notice this small feat.

Thirty or so minutes later, Russia awoke. He blinked his eyes, noticing the blanket over him and the poured cup of tea on the table next to him.

"Ah, Lithuania must of been in here," he mumbled to himself. He tossed the blanket off of him and grabbed the cup, taking a sip. It was cold. But he felt very warm on the inside. "I'll have to thank Lithuania," he said, smiling at the thought of scaring the smaller country out of his wits. He then felt something roll down his cheek. He touched it and looked at his hand. "Tears? Did I cry while I was sleeping? No...I don't think so..." He trailed off, pondering on what could have happened. He closed his eyes, a faint memory coming to him of another presence in the room with him while he was asleep.

_'I love you, Brother.'_

His eyes shot open, realizing it had been Belarus who was with him. He wanted to be frightened by this fact, but found it hard to be. She had cried, after all. He wasn't sure of how much, but she had cried. It was rare for his little sister. A small smile crept his way onto his face. It felt good to be loved once in a while, since only Belarus and a few others had true affection for him. He leaned his head back and sighed with content.

"Thank you, Bela."

* * *

><p><strong>That mustache looks beautiful on her. <strong>

**Just thought I would say.**


End file.
